


What I See

by DawnSkull



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blind Character, Blind Junhoe, Good Samaritan Donghyuk, JunDong, M/M, Should I continue with it?, Strangers to Lovers, This is more like an idea I've had floating around in my head, What do you guys think?, mostly Junhoe POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/pseuds/DawnSkull
Summary: Where Junhoe was a beautiful blind man who had gradually forgotten the meaning of compassion, but Donghyuk was the miracle he needed to help him remember.





	What I See

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! As you all know I've been reeeeaaally busy and have not been able to do much.  
> This is just something I needed to get out of my head because it's taking up my memory space xD  
> *unbeta-ed*

That feeling when you open your eyes in slow motion, the way the light slips through and the flutter of eyelashes that curl blurrily at the edges, is a sensation that not every person can relate to. Not everyone who sheathed the thin skin over their eyes understood how it gave way to the beauty of nature or infrastructure, to experience colors of a vast spectrum and to recognize truly what a crinkle by the eye or a dimple in the cheek would look like.

Many times it would leave a person who lacked such experiences to wallow in wistfulness, frustration and even agony. Koo Junhoe would be one of the minorities that suffered such instances. Having been born blind since birth, he had one thing to be grateful for; the fact that he never knew what being able to see was like. With that, he knew nothing of what he was missing.

In Junhoe’s case, he was born to see nothingness to begin with. It was neither as if navigating in a pitch dark cave nor was it like wandering in planes of white. It was simply nothing. No visual to describe, no color, no shape. It was just nothingness in all that nothing was, and the mere perception of light’s presence or absence.

“Don’t you just see black?”

Questions like this were laid before Junhoe countless of times, and in that same unidentifiable number Junhoe would answer with two sentences, only the tones changing from a range of amusement to exasperation.

“No, I can’t see black. I can’t see anything.”

“But you can see light though?” Some inquire further and Junhoe would smile a little wry smile.

“It’s more like… I can feel the presence of light. I don’t actually know its color or any characteristic for that matter, so really, I see nothing.”

In a world where he knew nothing of visuals, Junhoe lived his life to be as normal as it could be. He was always the odd one out due to his handicap, but Junhoe hadn’t found a sense of emptiness nor had he feel like an outcast, mostly because his family was always there and loving him beyond anything else. Even though sightless, he had never felt alone.

That was until he stepped out of his comfort zone and into the world where he would have to know people and people would have to know him. Arguably, Junhoe was easy to get along with. He was crazy with his loud singing and random bursts of poetry, sensitive enough to sympathize with others when they shared their sorrows, and the confidence in his sense of humor easily brought about new friends. 

He felt loved by the world even if there were moments of mishaps, so much until Junhoe failed to realize the true reason why people—those that were not bonded to him by blood—cherished him so much.

Comparing to how he was back then to now that he had grown and become partially independent, the two Junhoes were far from similar. After years of unraveling his true worth to the people around him, the friendly Junhoe with a thousand smiles was tarnished and broken down. An unwelcome truth sent him reeling, building up walls around him for the sole purpose of protection. Junhoe lost the person he once was; replaced by a cold, nonchalant and distrustful stranger.

In Junhoe’s world, loneliness was slowly given an existence.

**Author's Note:**

> I have _so much_ reading to do because I don't have any first-hand or second-hand experience with the whole blind concept.  
> I might as well have a few... or many mistakes in this because it's totally out of my comfort zone as well.  
> If you see anything off, do point it out for me!  
> I love learning about people :3  
> Anyways,  
> This is only something I'm putting out for people to see. I'm not sure if I'm really gonna write this...  
> Should I even attempt at this? xD  
> Whatever it is, my priorities are fixed on finishing my current ongoing fics first, of course.


End file.
